


Megavolt 2: The Hacktress

by Edog60



Series: DCRU (DC Resurrection Universe) [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edog60/pseuds/Edog60
Summary: Megavolt is now the hero of Gotham, and Oswald Cobblepot is not happy about that. He hires an assassin named Hacktress. Will Eddy survive the Hacktress?
Relationships: Edward Garrison/Kamilla Con
Series: DCRU (DC Resurrection Universe) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617856





	Megavolt 2: The Hacktress

**Author's Note:**

> The third book in the series DCRU. In the DCRU I take popular DC hero’s and kill them off then replace them with a original hero. This time we revisit Megavolt, Batman’s replacement.

Chapter 1  
Calm winds, windy yet calming. The leaves were blowing across the grass. An old man walks through the spiral entrance of the place. He’s holding two roses, he walks up to two tombstones, He sets one in front of each tombstone. The tombstones read “Bruce Wayne, 1983 - 2017” and “Tim Drake, 2001 - 2025”. “Bruce, I wanted to report that Eddy is doing very well. How’s Tim? Is he as smart as he always is? I’ll never forget you Master Bruce, never” he says to Bruce’s tombstone. He looks up at the moon, a full moon.  
“Hey, Alfred. I think I have their location, finally.” Eddy says in an excited tone through the comm in His ear. “You know I was having a very deep conversation with Bruce just now.” Alfred replies. “Yeah, talking to the dead, very normal.” Eddy replies. “Anyway, my target in this building has the location of The Sirens supposedly. Let’s hope my sources are right. It’s been a month since I last fought them. Now I’m ready to finally arrest Harley Quinn.” He continues. “You want to take her down and all that but you realize that she’s the only reason you’re alive” Alfred replies as he walks back to Wayne Manor. “I know, but she’s causing chaos in Gotham so I have to take down her and her weird friends.” Eddy explains. “True, how are you liking your new suit?” Alfred asks. “I love it” he replies. His suit is mostly a dark blue, with black outlines around the helmet and white eye pieces, it has 3 retractable spikes along the side of each arm. It has two small satellites like devices on the sides of his helmet. “Alright, I’m going in” Eddy whispers. He then kicks down the door to see three thugs. He lets out the spikes on his right arm then cuts one of them across the stomach. He then back hands another and presses a button to power up his punch then hits the third. The thug that was backhanded got back up and ran at him with a knife. Eddy then shoots electricity at him, knocking him down. He walks up to that guy and grabs him by the shirt. He slams him on the wall, pushing back the wall a bit. “Where is she? Where’s Harley and the Sirens?!” Eddy yells in a deep, scary voice, it’s modified by his suit. “I I, I don’t know” he replies. “That’s crap you liar, tell me where she is” Eddy replies then slams him again. “He doesn’t know, we’re always moving” a lady says, it’s Harley. 3 girls walk into the room, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Catwoman. Edward drops the guy that he slammed, the thug gasps for breath. “The Sirens, bout time I find you” Eddy says. “I assure you, you’ll find the same result as last time we fought” Ivy says as she wraps vines around his arms, holding him in place. Ivy’s power is to control plants at will, and a poison/ hypnotic kiss. “An exploding disaster of a fight, for you at least” Harley says. Eddy grabs onto a different part of the vines and shoots electricity, burning the vines. He then quickly shoots an electric blast in Ivy’s direction, sending her through the wall behind her. Catwoman then jumps at him, tackling him down. She scratches him across the face then tries to slam him, Eddy grabs her arms. He pushes her off then gets up. He throws a punch at her, she dodges it by doing a cartwheel backwards. Harley swings her hammer at Eddy, hitting him in the side of his stomach. She goes for a swing in the head, Catwoman runs for the door during this. Eddy grabs the handle of the hammer before it can hit. He then forces it back, hitting her in the head, knocking her out. He then dashed for the door to chase Catwoman. He deploys a grapple hook out of his gauntlet, it latches onto a corner of a wall. He swings around the corner to get around faster. The swing leads to Catwoman, who is running down the alleyway. He retracts the grapple and flies into Catwoman, legs first. Catwoman falls down, Eddy fell a little farther down the alleyway. They both quickly get up, Catwoman goes for a scratch across the face. Eddy grabs her hand then uppercuts her, knocking her out.  
The police pull up, they quickly get out to see the Sirens all unconscious. “Are they ok?” The policeman says. “Yeah, maybe a couple burn marks on Ivy but nothing else.” Eddy replies, still in a modified voice. “Good job Megavolt, this city appreciates you for what you have done for this city.” the officer says. Eddy smiles, they can’t see that, he grapples away. Another successful mission

Chapter 2  
Gotham Gazette Article: 1 Year Without A Joke  
It’s funny to think that it’s been one year without the Joker causing chaos in the streets. The city seems more at peace now. With Falcone dead as well, it’s just amazing how peaceful the city is now, excluding the other villains. But with the Joke gone we must also remember that he is also dead, Bruce Wayne. We will always remember him. Enough pouting, the Joker’s dead, yay. His terror has been gone for awhile, someday we might forget about him but Bruce, I hope we never forget the man who put his city’s well being in front of his life. Let us never forget him.

By Vicki Vale  
Date: 8/4/26

Chapter 3  
Vicki then clicks print on the article she just wrote and sits back at her desk. “Hey, Kamilla can you grab that from the printer please.” She says to her assistant. “Yes Ms Vale” Kamilla replies. Kamilla is a 19 year old Mexican girl. She has short dark hair with hints of brown, it goes down to about her shoulders. She’s wearing her glasses but she prefers to wear contacts usually, she just wanted to look more professional today since it’s her first week at the Gotham Gazette. She slowly walks over to the printer which isn’t very far from her desk. She grabs the papers from the printer, she then makes her way to Vicki’s desk, which is about on the other side of the room. Kamilla thinks that it’s retarded that her desk is on the opposite side of the room from where Vicki, her “mentor” is. She hands Vicki the papers, “Thanks Kam, you have been such a big help these last few days. Thanks for that” she tells her with a big smile on her face. Kamilla walks back to her desk, (most people would follow up with “here’s a promotion or a raise” but no, just a simple compliment) she thinks while she pulls out her chair and sits down. She continues to type out her article for the paper, she doesn’t like what she has to report. She just writing about some small festival instead of the Wayne Foundation dinner later this week or what Vicki wrote about. She’s jealous but understands that she is new to this job, so of course she’s going to get a small topic so she can prove she can write well, and if she doesn’t do well it’s not that important anyway. Kamilla types the article out then suddenly an email pops on her screen, the name of the sender was Oswald, Oswald Cobblepot.

Chapter 4  
Dear Ms Con,  
I’m sorry that it took me so long to respond, I just got out of that wretched place called Arkham. I am happy to hear that we already know the identity of Megavolt, that Batman lackey. I was hoping that Joker would swiftly kill him but it seems he got swiftly killed by him. Since Eddy has proven himself strong I need all the muscle I can get. So I am happy to let you help me in destroying that off brand Batman. We know who he is so we can take him down any time we want. So come up with any plan to get rid of him for now. I will send you instructions and a new suit soon. Good luck Ms Con. We will meet soon.  
Yours Truly,  
Oswald Cobblepot

Chapter 5  
Eddy gets up from his bed quickly, he picks up a whiff of bacon. He runs out the door, still in his robe, he makes his way to the dining room. “Is that bacon I smell Alfred.” He asks as he walks in the room. “Why of course Master Garrison. It’s your favorite.” Alfred replies. “You’re up early this morning, what’s the rush to get up Ed? You don’t have to get up this early” He continues. “I just wanted to get up. Also, I want to talk to you about something important.” Eddy replies. Alfred makes a plate of Eggs and Bacon and puts it in front of Ed. Eddy eats his breakfast then starts to talk. “So I was watching the news last night right. I saw that later this week there will be an annual dinner for Bruce Wayne and his parents and I got to thinking. How about during the day I could work for Wayne Enterprises as a head or something. I wanted to help out the city as Eddy and Megavolt. I just want to help.” He says. “I would say heck yes Wayne Enterprises needs a person like you but at the same time you’re already overworking yourself as Megavolt. If you really want to help I’ll set a meeting for tomorrow with the board but I wouldn’t recommend overworking yourself.” Alfred replies. “I took those thoughts into consideration and I still want to help and if it gets too much I will stop. Alright” Edward says in an annoyed yet reasonable tone. Alfred pats his shoulder then walks out and says “Alright, I’ll make a couple calls to set the time tomorrow.” Alfred says. Eddy smiles as he gets up and heads to the Batcave for another crime pattern I the computer.

Chapter 6  
“We’re almost there Master Garrison. You’re sure you’re ready?” Alfred asks as he takes a left turn in the limo. They are driving to Wayne Enterprises to talk with the board about Eddy joining. “Yeah, I’m ready. I’ve got all my ideas in my head.” He replies in a nervous tone as he fiddles with the paper with his notes. They drove up to the front of the building to see an old man waving at Eddy and Alfred. Alfred gets out of the car and opens the door for Ed. “Lucius, how have you been old friend?” Alfred says in a happy tone. “Pretty good Alf. I’m developing a new thing for Eddy while he fights crime.” Lucius replies. Eddy shakes Lucius’s hand then walks through the glass doors. They make their way to the elevator doors. “So, how's it been doing this hero stuff.” Lucius asks whispering. “Pretty well if I do say so myself. Your tech is the only reason I’m living this long fighting crime.” Eddy replies. Lucius nods as he presses the elevator panel inside. They go up to the top floor, where the board sits. They walk out of the elevator and walk through the door to the board meeting. The board member sat around the rectangle glass table, with papers in front of them. They stared at Eddy, curious of what he has to say. “This is Edward Garrison, he’s been living in Wayne Manor with me. He wanted to help out with the company so I set this up.” Alfred tells the board. “Well that’s great. He must be good if you trust him.” The lead member says. The member sits at the other end of the table, with a cigar in his mouth. “What do you have to present to us Mister Garrison?” He continues with a grin on his face. “Alright, um. I… I want” Eddy says before he is stopped. “Hey, I get your nervous. Relax, breath in and out, in and out. Alright continue.” He tells in a rude yet reassuring tone. “Alright I want to improve funding in the weapon engineering program.” Eddy says in a still nervous tone, his voice shaking. “Ok, I like your idea but here’s the thing, we already put a bunch of money into that field. How about in the medical field?” He replies. “Ca….. Can’t we do both?” Eddy replies, The board laughs. “So, you obviously don’t know business much. So since Alfred and Lucius seem to trust you, I'll give you something. We’ll take those suggestions into consideration. You can be the face of the company. We’ll do everything business wise. While you be the playboy Bruce was. We’ll he wasn’t really since he was Batman. You will be the face of this company. And that helps.” He replies. Eddy doesn’t like that and runs out in anger. “That didn’t go well at all” Lucius whispers to Alfred. Alfred walks out to catch up to Eddy. Lucius smiles nervously at the board members.

Chapter 7  
Eddy storms through the doors of Wayne Manor. He presses the button in the living room opening an entrance to the Batcave. He walks through, Alfred follows. “Look I know that the meeting didn’t exactly go as planned.” Alfred says before he interrupted. “Well no dip Alfred, that meeting went to crap the moment I opened my mouth.” He replies as he sits at the Batcomputer and starts to bring up the crime radar. “Well, at least your the face of the company.” He replies. “That means nothing Alfred. When it comes down to it being in Bruce Wayne’s position is useless. Now I’m gonna go out and protect the city if you don’t mind.” Eddy yells. Alfred walks out, he looks concerned. The voices in Eddy head become louder than usual for that moment, it was like the voices spoke for him. A few minutes pass and a loud beep sounds, that means a crime is happening. “Finally” he exclaims as he gets up and suits up. “Time to whoop some criminal butt” (Author Note: That is a corny line)  
Megavolt drives to the bank that is being robbed. He gets out, the windows are broken so he just walks through to see a guard slip in the vault. “Amateurs” he whispers in a modified voice. Megavolt dashes in, alarming the robbers. The robbers wore masks, penguin masks, there are four of them. He fires electricity at two of them knocking them out. The other two guards start firing at him. Megavolt picks up one of them and throws him to a wall, knocking him out cold. He quickly picks up the other thug and asks him “I should assume you are one of Penguin’s” he asks. “Well no crap Megavolt. He was expecting you so he didn’t come with us. He’s planning something big. You won’t stand a chance” he replies. Megavolt slams him against the wall knocking him out. He then walks out of the scene, he can see a police car in the distance coming this way. He gets his vehicle and drives off. 

Chapter 8  
Kamilla gets up from her chair and walks to the printer to get her recently finished article. She grabs the papers then walks back to her desk. Before she can sit down Vicki calls for her. “What is it that you need Ms Vale?” Kamilla asks. She gets tired of always saying Ms Vale multiple times every day, it gets annoying. “I have some good news so, your last article, it was received very well so our boss wants you to report about the Wayne Foundation Annual Dinner.” She says. It’s like a dream come true, those magic words. She’s excited now, “Thank you, when is it again?” She asks. “It’s in 2 days.” Vicki replies. Kamilla nods in acknowledgement and walks back to her desk. Inside her head she is repeating “OMG OMG OMG OMG”. She is excited, she couldn’t stop thinking of it the rest of the day. Butterflies flew around her stomach as she begins to write her next article with confidence. She types out a couple lines then sits back in her chair and begins to daydream about the event. ( So many rich people that I can talk to and, wait, I can talk to Alfred or possibly, just maybe get close to Edward. Oh that will be great. Oswald will be happy to hear this) she thinks to herself. She then sits back up and opens up her email and starts to email Oswald about this. Kamilla is very excited for her future.

Chapter 9  
Edward walks out of the Batcave and makes his way to the dining room. He had a lot on his mind, the voices bouncing across his head, he ignored them though. Alfred walks in with lunch, he puts it in front of Eddy. “I want to talk to you about your new position at Wayne Enterprises before you head back” he tells him. “I don’t have the time, I gotta find where Penguin’s next target before he goes too far.” Eddy replies as he starts to eat his lunch quickly, he’s in a rush. “Well then I’ll be quick. Since you are now the face of Wayne Enterprises, they have told me to drive you to the Wayne Foundation Annual Dinner tomorrow to make an announcement of that. You good with that” Alfred says. “As much as I’d rather hunt down Penguin, I have to agree with this since it’s important to the company.” Edward replies hesitantly. “Alright, I’ll tell them that. You can go back to your hunt” he replies as he gets up. Eddy quickly puts down his fork and runs back to the Batcave. “Heh, I’m getting too old for this” Alfred says to himself as he washes the dishes with a smile on his face.

Chapter 10  
“We have almost arrived Master Garrison” Alfred says as he takes a sharp turn. Eddy suddenly wakes up, he was startled by the turn. He groans and picks up his phone. He starts scrolling through the news to maybe spot a pattern. The car comes to a sudden stop, “We have arrived Master Garrison” Alfred says as he gets out of the car. He opens the door for Eddy, he gets out. “Alright, I’m pretty sure ready for this.” Eddy says nervously. “You’ll do just fine, you got this” he replies as he walks up to the door for Edward. Eddy walks in to see a bunch of people sitting around tables. They wore fancy suits and dresses, they looked towards him and Alfred. Eddy and Alfred take a seat at the front, the seats were reserved for them. They talked to the other people at the other table for a couple minutes the Alfred gets up. He walks to the podium on the stage up front and starts to talk. “Hello, My name is Alfred Pennyworth and I was the caretaker of Bruce Wayne. For 40 years I took care of him, basically raised him. He was like a son to me. It has been 9 years since Bruce was killed by the Joker, may he rot in hell (I mean Joker). I still mourn the death of Master Bruce. We honor him today, and every year after this. We will never forget him. For 8 years I was without Master, I wasn’t properly a butler, but I stayed. Last year a man asked for my help and I let him in. He is now the new face of Wayne Industries. He is, Edward Garrison.” says Alfred. The crowd gives a standing ovation as Eddy gets up to the podium to speak. He’s nervous, (How do I replace Bruce) he says in his head. He gets in front of the podium and starts to talk. “Alright, ok” He says nervously, it was like the people were staring inside his soul. “I’m Eddy, ok anyway. I plan to help and support the company as much as I can. I know I can never replace Bruce but I’ll do my best. I have plans for this city. It’s been my home for all my life. I don’t want it to go to ruins so I’ll make sure Gotham is a safe place, no matter what it takes” he continues. The crowd cheers as he goes back to his seat. “Good job Ed” Lucius says from another table. They continue to talk amongst themselves.

Chapter 11  
Kamilla stands there anxiously waiting for the people to come out. She’s been waiting for 15 minutes for the people to come out so she can maybe interview a few. (Maybe Eddy’s here, I saw the Wayne Limo parked so maybe he could be here) she thinks to herself. She flips through her notes of possible questions she could ask, she’s been writing them in her spare time. She’s excited, tons of butterflies flying around her mind and stomach, plus she’s hungry. For a story and a nice Big belly burger. Suddenly the doors fly open and a bunch of people walk out, but at the center of the mass of rich people was him, Edward Garrison. Their eyes seemed to lock on to each other, for different reasons.  
Eddy makes his way to the huge doors, they open quickly as if the people were in a rush to get home. He walks down the steps and suddenly spots something. A beautiful young lady at the bottom of the stairs, it was love at first sight, for him at least. He rushed down the stairs to meet her, he could see she was a reporter. “H… Hey, what’s your name?” Eddy says to her. “My name is Kamilla Con, reporter for the Gotham Gazette, and you are?” Kamilla asks even though she already knows. “My name is Edward, I’m the new face of Wayne Enterprises. How about you?” He replies realizing she already answered that after he said it. “Uh, I already….” Kamilla replies before she is interrupted. 3 cars driving around in circles in front of the building, the people in the cars were leaning outside the window firing aimlessly at them. They wore Penguin masks, indicating that they work for Penguin (obviously). Eddy is alarmed by this and quickly tells Kamilla “Let's put a rain check on this conversation, see you later”. 

Chapter 12  
Eddy runs to the limo and quickly enters, he presses a button in the back seat. Some metal arms come out of the seats, putting pieces of his suit on him. After a minute he runs out, no one saw him run in or out. He grapples on to the front of the car then pulls on it, flinging it towards him. He then charge punches it, sending it at another car. The last remaining car starts to drive away, he chases after it. He uses 2 grapple hooks to latch onto the back of the car. He then pulls it back, the driver resists and pulls back. It’s an old fashioned match of tug of war, car vs superhuman, classic. He then sends a jolt of electricity through the wires, blowing their tires out. Eddy begins to have the upper hand and pulls the car at him. He thrusts it past him and quickly grabs the driver out of the car. 2 gunners rush out and let out a bunch of bullets at him. He then fired an electric blast at the gunners, knocking them out. He then turns to the driver, who is now running away. Eddy grapples him by the foot and drags him towards him. Eddy picks him up and yells, in a modified voice. “ Where’s Penguin, what’s he planning?!!!” The man is gasping for air as he tries to answer. “This is, Pen… Penguins city now, you can…. can’t stop him…..now” the guy struggles to say. He then passes out, Eddy puts him down and walks away. Despite the intense action and what the guy just said, he starts to think about Kamilla

Chapter 13  
A Few Days Later  
She stares at the ceiling, bored, it’s her day off today and she has nothing to do. Kamilla gets up slowly and starts to look around her apartment, looking for something to do. (Why am I so bored, I usually always look forward to these days where I can relax but today I feel….. off) she says to herself. She sits on her couch and starts flicking through the channels on her small television. (It’s been long enough since Oswald messaged me, what's up?) She says in her head. Suddenly there’s a knock on the door, she hopes it’s someone interesting. She walks to the door quickly in hope of anyone who could help her boredom. It’s the delivery man, “A package for you Ms Con” he says. (Ooh, a package, that’s interesting, thank God) she thinks as she yanked the package from him. She rushes to her dining table to open the package, it’s pretty light for how big it is. She opens it with great force to reveal a note on top of a black bodysuit. She reads the note.

Dear Ms Con,  
This suit is for you. Sorry it took so long, the corporation took forever to engineer it. It’s a hacker esque suit, it glows magenta when you hack something. It can take over whatever electronic thing or suit and shut it down temporarily. I feel like this will do just the trick for stopping Megavolt. I can’t wait to see you in action. We will give you further instructions when I decide to attack that Batman copy  
Yours Truly,  
Oswald Cobblepot  
Kamilla smiles as she puts down the note and quickly grabs the suit. She puts it on to try it out, she presses a button that turns it on. Suddenly a bunch of magenta lines start flowing over her suit, she’s excited. She pulls up her hoodie over her head and puts on the eye visor that was below the suit in the box. The visor shows everything able to be hacked, she touches her Tv. The Tv goes all staticy as she touches it, she thinks about Wayne Manor. The Tv projects one of the security cameras in Wayne Manor. She jumps up and down in excitement, the Tv goes back to normal. (Eddy doesn’t stand a chance against me now)

Chapter 14  
Eddy presses the button in the library giving access to the Batcave. He rushes to the computer and types 2 words. He presses search in hope to find what he’s looking for. He starts tapping his foot repeatedly, he’s anxious. “Finally” he says as the results pop on the screen at last, you would think it would be faster. He clicks a couple of the links and reads the documents. Alfred walks in to see him frantically looking through the computer. “Who is Kamilla, Master Garrison?” He asks as he reads the search bar. “Nothing, just the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met” he replies, he whispers the last part. Alfred looks at Eddy face, he can tell why. “Oh I see, you’re in love” he says. “Wait, how do you know that. I whispered that” he replies as he turns toward him. “I’ve seen that face before, Bruce made that face a lot of times before he became Batman.” He replies. Alfred puts down a plate on Eddy’s desk and walks away. Eddy continues to search through the computer as he takes a couple bites out of his sandwich. “Ah, Gotham Gazette, of course” he says.

Chapter 15  
Kamilla reads over her freshly typed article to make sure it’s perfect. She’s works on the front page articles now, not the headline but close enough. She sends it to the person assigned to printing that page. She’s satisfied with where she’s at with her job, decent pay, good hours. Suddenly her stomach rumbles, she looks at the time on the computer to see if it’s her lunch break yet, it’s not, but close. The front door opens with a man walking through, she recognizes him after a little bit. It’s Eddy, or as she knows him by, Megavolt. (Why is he here of all places) she says in her head. Eddy walks up to her desk and talks to her. “Hey Kamilla, I was wondering if you are interested in going to lunch with me today?” He says very, very nervously. Kamilla, still confused on how he found her, accepts his request only to manipulate him later on. “I have my lunch break in 5 minutes, we can go then” Kamilla says. “You don’t have to wait, it’s Edward Garrison you’re talking to, the face of Wayne Enterprises, you can go now” Vicki replies. “Alright, just let me finish up this one thing real quickly. Where are we going anyway?” Kamilla says to Eddy. “Where ever you want to” he replies. Kamilla nods then quickly writes an email to Oswald Cobblepot notifying him of going out to Big Belly Burger with Eddy. She then walks with him out to the restaurant.

Chapter 16  
They walk into Big Belly Burger, the place is very red and yellow. They walk up to the desk and order their food then sit down. “So, how’s work?” Eddy says. “Pretty good, boring at times but I enjoy writing.” She replies. Suddenly her phone vibrates, she picks it up, she doesn’t recognize the number but they say who he is. “This is Oswald Cobblepot, my people are there, be ready for a shooting” he sent. Kamilla quickly gets up, “I have to go to the bathroom, be right back”. She jogs to the restroom, trying not to look scared. “Hey, Eddy. You need to get out of there. There shooters around the block, they’re Penguin goons.” Alfred says through Eddy coms. He looks to his left to see people rushing towards the building, they held guns. Eddy kicks down a table to give him cover. Suddenly all hell broke loose as the bullets soared through the restaurant. “NO, god dang it” he yells. Eddy bolts for the back door, bullets fly at him, they miss. He runs for the limo and gets in, he sits in the front seat and presses a button, transforming it into the Voltmobile (That’s what I’m calling the new vehicle). He drives out of the alley and makes a sharp turn. He rams the thugs with the car, knocking them back. There are about 8 or 9 there, all ready to murder him once and for all. They begin to light him up, thank God for bulletproof armor. He then shoots a huge electric blast at the ground, spreading through all the guys. All of them seem to have gone down. He then begins to yell at the many dead bodies, it sounds weird modified. Suddenly there a couple bullets land on his armor from the back. He quickly dashes in that direction, not seeing the actual person. As he made it to the alley he was suddenly pulled down. Eddy quickly gets up to see his opponent. It wore a dark suit with magenta lines all over, it appeared to be a she. She wore a mask with a visor across her eyes, with a hoodie over her head. “Your time has come Megavolt, I know you’ve heard that before but I don’t intend on losing” she says with a modified voice. “I’ve heard that before as well so good luck, just saying I’m not gonna take pleasure in this. It’s just business” he replies. Eddy throws a punch at her, she catches the punch as quickly as he threw it. Suddenly an ear piercing ring goes throw his ears and his vision becomes glitchy. He quickly presses the eject button sending him to the ground behind him. She begins to shoot him, all of them miss except one, which hits the side of his stomach. She hears sirens in the distance, she quickly tells him “Call me, Hacktress for the records.” she says. Hacktress then runs away hoping not to get caught. Eddy groans in pain as he lays against a wall, suddenly fainting. “Eddy, Ed? Edward!!!!!”

Chapter 17  
Eddy wakes up against a building, it seems he wasn’t out for a long time. He looks at where he was shot to see the blood stains are still there. To see this confused him because he felt no pain. He lifts his shirt to see his wound, he lifts it to see a blue electric aura on his wound, seemingly patching him up. (Regeneration, nice) he thinks to himself. He hadn’t really been shot or stabbed as Megavolt, so it surprised him when he saw himself regenerating, good armor can make you forget you’re mortal. He stops staring at his wound finally and realizes Kamilla could be hurt. He rushes over to the restaurant to see if she was possibly dead. He looks at their faces to see no one that looks like her remotely, some were mutilated by bullets. He looks in the women’s restroom, he felt weird doing so but he had to check, nothing. He walks around the building to see her lying against a dumpster with a horrified face. “Are you ok Kamilla?” He asks. She was startled by him talking but calms down quickly when she sees his face. “I’m….. I’m fine, thanks for asking. I got away from the place when I heard the bullets. “I hid behind a table, hoping they wouldn’t go inside. Luckily Megavolt arrived” he replies. “I can see you didn’t get out without a mark.” She replies as she points at the blood stain. “That…. A blood splatter landed on me as I was hiding, I didn’t get shot” he replies as he looks at his shirt. “So I guess, rain check on this date, I guess” he continues. She nods in agreement and says “How about Friday night, I can come over. I always wanted to go to Wayne Manor” ''Sure, that would be great, Sunday it is,” he replies. He smiles as he walks to his car.  
Kamilla gets up with an evil grin on her face, she picks her suit up from the dumpster and starts to walk back to her work. Suddenly she receives a message on her phone, it’s from Oswald. “Good job fighting him but you could’ve killed him then. I won’t question your methods but I would’ve killed him on the spot. Great job keeping your true identity hidden. I have an assignment for you now since you didn’t kill him. Time to perform a jailbreak, I’ll give you more info later” he writes. Kamilla writes back almost immediately, writing: “I want to break him, killing him now won’t do the trick” 

Chapter 18  
Eddy goes into the Wayne Manor and runs by Alfred. Alfred runs after him, wondering what happened. Eddy sits down at the Batcomputer and types out “Hacktress”, hoping he can find something on her. “Who is, Hacktress” Alfred asks. “She’s a new villain in our midst. That’s what she called herself at least, I’m trying to see if she’s done this before maybe in another city or before I became Megavolt” he replied. He clicks search to find that there are no results that pop up when he searches that name. “Huh, this is her first time popping up on a hero’s radar, or first time doing a crime. I don’t know if I should be honored or concerned.” He says in astonishment. “Well she must be dangerous if she left you with that shot to the stomach” Alfred replies. “She, I can still hear it, she sent a loud noise to my ears and glitched my screen. She hacked me I’m guessing based on the name, I had to eject out of the suit, then she shot me. Luckily I now know I have regeneration.” He replies. He then lifts his shirt to reveal a perfectly fine stomach, no sign of a gunshot. “It was blue last time I looked, the electricity in my body must be able to repair my wounds” he continues. “Wow, I guess I don’t have to patch you up anymore, I was hoping it would never come and now it never will” Alfred says. “So all we know is she works for Penguin, she helped out the goons.” He says. He then leans in his chair, with a smile on his face. “Besides the incident, how was your date with Kamilla?” Alfred asks with a weird grin on his face. “We rescheduled, by the way on Friday she’s coming over for dinner” Eddy replies. “Right, for dinner” Alfred says then winks, hinting he means something else. Eddy lightly hits Alfred, “Ew, Alfred, why would you think I would do that with her. It’s only the second date” Eddy says in a disgusted tone. “Before Bruce was Batman, it was on the first date” Alfred says. “Ew, that puts a bad image in my head, go do something else, just get out, why would you say that Alfred” Eddy replies. Alfred chuckles as he walks out. 

Chapter 19  
Alfred puts the food on the plate and brings it into the Batcave for Eddy. He walks in to see Eddy hitting a punching bag with immense force. “You know, time goes by and your becoming more and more like Bruce. He practically lived in the Batcave” he says as he puts the plate on the table next to a couple towels. Eddy backs away from the bag and grabs one of the tables. “I was meaning to come out, I wanted to show you something. I had Lucius make a non hackable suit for my next fight with Hacktress. It’s designed to fit under my original suit. It doesn’t have all the features my suit has but its armored enough to take gunshots and knives. It can’t have all the features because it requires electricity to power the special features.” Eddy says. “Asking Lucius stuff without me knowing, also like Bruce. Anyway, I guess you are ready for the next fight” Alfred replies. “I just need to train more, she seems more skilled than me at fighting” Eddy says as he eats a piece of chicken. After eating a delicious meal he gets up and puts his new suit on. It’s not fancy looking since it was made in a short amount of time but the mask looks similar to the original. The suit is mostly a dark blue, with slight details along the chest. He then walks up to the punching bag and hits it with a powerful fist, blowing it back. “The suits gloves are tougher than they look.” Eddy says to himself. Eddy is almost ready to fight Hacktress 

Chapter 20  
The police guard swung his keys around as he whistled and walked down the cell hall. Suddenly a girl jumped at him but was stopped by the bars in front of her. “Hey puddin, how about you release us, we got better things to do out there than in here” Harley says to the guard. “The best thing you got going for you is doing your time here, maybe in a few hundred years you can do what you’ve been wanting to do” he replies. “Oh, when I get out Mr Police man sir, I’m gonna rip your teeth out, one by one.” she replies. “Yeah ri…..” that’s all he could say before a bullet enter the back of his skull. “Now’s your chance to play dentist” Kamilla says as she walks up to Harley’s cell. “Now, how about we release your other friends” she continues. Harley nods with a huge grin on her face. Kamilla hacks the panel for the jail cell, opening the door. “I have a feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship” Harley says with an even bigger smile. Kamilla hands her the set of keys that the guard had in his pockets. Harley runs off to break out her friends while Kamilla prepares for a fight. She has a feeling Eddy should be there any minute.  
Edward sits back in his chair, waiting for a crime alert. A few minutes later the alarm rings, he gets up quickly. He clicks on the alarm to learn that it’s a break out. He checks the security footage to see what he was hoping to find. Hacktress standing at the scene. Eddy goes to suit up then drives out to Arkham Asylum.  
He runs in to see her still standing there, she was expecting him. “You’re so predictable Megavolt. I’ve already completed my mission. Now all I need to do is beat you again, and that’s easy” She says. “This time I’m ready” he replies. Eddy runs at her and throws a punch, it lands. She quickly recovers and puts her hand on his face, hacking his suit. Eddy quickly gets out of suit to reveal his new suit. “A suit under another suit, you’re more stupid then I thought” she says. Eddy runs at her, she holds him by the shoulders, trying to hack him. Eddy smiles underneath his mask, “Not this time.” he says confidently. He then head bunts her, sending her back. They continue to fight, it was now an even playing field, anyone could win. The fight ends with one hit, Eddy sends Kamilla to the ground with a mighty slug to the face. “You are under arrest for crimes I’m too tired to mention” he says. He reaches for some handcuffs. Before he could put them on her, a rocket is fired at him, sending him to the wall behind him. Harley stands there, rocket launcher in hand and grin on face. Harley and Poison Ivy pick up Kamilla and run off with her. Eddy attempts to run after them but is blocked by a plant wall. They escaped, “One day I’ll get her” he says to himself. 

Chapter 21  
Alfred begins to prepare dinner, calmly cutting up the fish with his knife. The knife had markings on it, markings of dragons at peace with each other. He was more calm while making a meal then he has ever been. While Alfred calmly makes dinner, Eddy is rushing around nervous, cleaning whatever seems dirty in his mind, even though Alfred cleaned everything this morning. He’s anxious, (“She should be here any moment. It’s only the second date and it feels like she’s meeting my parents since Alfred is basically the dad I never had. Can’t she get here any quicker. Did she run out of gas in her car possibly. I don’t know just hurry up Kamilla. I’m dying of impatience) Eddy rambles in his head. He runs across the dining hall to wipe something when he hears the doorbell. “FINALLY” bursts Eddy. He makes a mad dash for the door, he slips on the recently mopped floor, sliding next to the door. Alfred walks past him and says “I’ll get it”. Alfred opens the door to see Kamilla in a red dress, Eddy peeked through the opening on the side of the door, she was as beautiful as the day he first laid eyes on her. “Good evening Ms Con, come in, Master Garrison is expecting you at the door” Alfred says in a very welcoming tone. “At the door?” She says in curiosity. “Heh, come in to see what I mean” Alfred chuckles. Kamilla walks in to see Eddy laying on the floor, she starts to laugh. “May wet floors rot in hell.” he says, very embarrassed. Eddy gets up to hug Kamilla, then kisses her on the cheek. “Now, where is the kitchen, I’m starving.” she says. “Follow me to the dining hall Ms Con. Master Garrison will get your food” Alfred says. “A dining, HALL?! Man rich people have it good” Kamilla says in awe of the words that came out of Alfred’s mouth. She then follows him there, while Eddy goes and gets their food. After a few minutes of Alfred and Kamilla chatting, Eddy finally comes into the dining hall to serve the food. He first sets Kamilla food down, then Alfred’s, then his. Kamilla takes a bite into the fish, it was the most heavenly fish she had ever tasted. “Oh my god, that was the best thing I’ve ever had. Who made it?” She asks. Eddy starts to speak to take credit but Alfred beats him to it saying “I did” Eddy in return gives Alfred a look that only meant 2 words, GET OUT. Alfred sees this and gets up and says, “Well, I’ve got to get back to cleaning this place. I’ll leave you two alone for the rest of the night, enjoy Ms Con” Alfred walks out. They start to chat for a little bit, “This place is huge. I want to explore it with you, I know the best way. Bet you can’t catch me” Kamilla says as she quickly gets up and runs out. Eddy, confused by this statement, gets up as well and chases her. She runs into one of the guest rooms, Eddy follows.  
Alfred begins to wash his dish, calmly washing. Suddenly he hears loud laughter coming from one of the guest rooms. “Told him this would happen” he says with a smile as he continues to wash 

Chapter 22  
Kamilla’s eyes open up slowly, waking up from a beautiful sleep. She looks at her chest to see Eddy’s arm over her, reminding her of last night. She pushes his arm off, not waking Eddy surprisingly. She sneaks out of the room, grabbing her bag with the Hacktress suit in it as she heads out. She heads into the bathroom to put on the suit. She then heads into the kitchen to find something to drink before she starts the plan in her head. While pouring some water, Alfred walks in to see her in the suit, without her mask. In panic Alfred grabs the knife to defend himself. “I don’t want to hurt you. I know Ed loves you so I won’t tell him of this if you just turn yourself in” he says. “I’m sorry too. I never wanted it to end like this” she replies. Kamilla then runs up to him, grabbing the knife from him then quickly cutting him across the stomach. Kamilla sheds a single tear as he collapses onto the ground, bleeding out on the floor. “I’m sorry. It’s not personal, just business.” she whispers to Alfred as he grunts in pain.  
He hears grunting if pain from another room. Eddy gets up to check out what’s up. He opens the door to see Kamilla standing over Alfred’s body. “Noooo, Alfred” he exclaims as walks toward them. Eddy sheds tears as he sees Alfred laying there dead. “How could you?” He says to her, realizing she’s Hacktress. “I… I’m sorry, he was in the way” she says. “In the way of what” he asks. Kamilla then walks over to the door and opens it, revealing a short man with an umbrella that he uses as a cane, It’s Penguin, her boss. “To killing you, Megavolt. This city doesn’t need another caped crusader. (Eddy doesn’t have a cape but you know what I mean). So I hired her to kill you.” He says, laughing creepily after. “Now you have no chance of winning” Penguin exclaims. Kamilla runs for the library, her knowing there’s an entrance to the Batcave there. Eddy runs after her.

Chapter 23  
Kamilla runs into the Batcave, Eddy following right behind her. Kamilla quickly turning around, knocking him in the head, sending him back. Kamilla then points a gun at him. Eddy stands there in front of her, knowing if he takes a step she will shoot him. They stand there for about 30 seconds until Kamilla puts down the gun. “I can’t do this. I want the money, but I can’t do this” she says. “If it’s money you needed I could’ve got some for you” he replies. “I know that now. When I got the job from Penguin, I didn’t know you were rich. Now I can’t back out or I’ll get killed.” She replies. “What do you need the money for” he asks. “For….. for my sister. She was kidnapped and put into the system, the human trafficking system. I needed the money so I could get her out and, Penguin could get me that money. I would do anything to get her out but, I can’t kill you, I, I don’t want to kill anyone. I can’t have that on my conscience. Alfred’s death was too much, and I barely knew the guy.” She explains. Suddenly a bullet enter her skull, “And that puny conscience got you killed. Poor girl” Penguin says as he walks in, gun in hand. Eddy cries, seeing her fall to the ground. Eddy quickly tackles Penguin. Penguin’s gun goes flying from the force of Eddy pushing him. Eddy then punches him continuously, with full force. “You have killed the people I love. Now you will die too” he says. Eddy then grabs Penguin’s gun quickly and shoots Penguin with all the bullets in the clip, tears rolling down his face. Eddy then gets on his knees, mourning his dead friends. 

Chapter 24  
3 weeks later  
The guy fidgets with his pen as he sits back in his chair, waiting for the next customer, not knowing when one will appear. It’s been a slow week so far but he’s not arguing. Suddenly he spots a shadow of a man in the distance. “Hey, happy to see you here. Which one would like to have, we have one as young as 13” he tells the shadow. Suddenly a hook latches onto him, pulling him towards the shadow. The shadow, now revealed as Megavolt, chokes him. “This is for a friend” Eddy says in his modified voice. He then slams the guy on the ground, nearly killing him. Megavolt then walks in to the building looking around. To his left he can see a hall with doors left in right. “Alright, all customers may you please get out or I will not hesitate to break you” he yells. Suddenly all of guys that were once in those rooms, ran out with great haste. Eddy chuckles to see all of them in a panic. “Don’t come back you scumbags. Now the next step, all you girls have now earned a home at the Wayne Foundation Orphanage, where you will now live until you are adopted. Outside here is a limo in which will drive you there. I just need one person, if she is here. Ms Con please come to me, I want to talk to you” he says. Following him saying this a bunch of teenage girls run out of the rooms and head to the door, running to the limo. All except one, this was Ms Con. “What do you want? I just want to go with the others.” She says. “What’s your name Ms Con?” He asks. “Sofia, Sofia Con. Why you ask?” She replies, confused on why she can’t just go to the limo. Eddy then takes off his mask, revealing himself to her. “Your sister sent me, I’ve been looking for you for 2 weeks.” He replies. “Really, is she ok” she asks. “Uhh, no, she died trying to save you” he replies hesitantly. A tear rolls upon Sofia’s cheek, Eddy wipes it off. “Now, I feel it is my duty to protect you, so, instead of going off to the orphanage, you will be staying at Wayne Manor with me” he tells her. Sofia is now super excited, for years she has lived in this dump hating it here, for more reasons than just it stinks in here. She then hugs him and says “Thank you so much.” Eddy then gets up and signals her to follow him, She does. Eddy gets in the driver's seat of the limo, Sofia calling shotgun. Eddy could hear the loud noises of girl chatter behind him. Eddy tries to ignore them as he drives to the orphanage.

Chapter 25  
A week later….  
Sofia digs into her meal, eyes wide open in astonishment of how good it is, as she sits in the dining hall. “Man, this is way better than your cooking.” she says. “Yeah, I finally hired a butler for the house, Alfred usually to do the cooking. His food is better” Eddy replies after he takes a bite of the steak, slightly offended . “It must’ve tasted like literal heaven because this is delicious” she says as she continues to chow down. As she says this the butler walks in and says “How do you like the steak Master Garrison and Ms Con”. “It is exquisite Henry, jolly good steak” she says in a British accent, imitating the butler. Henry chuckles as he walks back into the kitchen. “Alright, first off, that was rude. Second remember in an hour we have to head to the funeral so once your done with your steak, please get dressed and take a shower.” Eddy says. “Alright Ed” she replies as she puts down her fork and runs up the stairs. “She’s a hoot isn’t she” he tells Henry. “Indeed, she will be a handful.” he replies as he picks up her plate to wash. “I’m lucky Alfred met you when he and Bruce visited England. I wouldn’t be able to stand her” He replies. Henry chuckles as he picks up Eddy’s plate and walks off to the kitchen to wash them. Henry is a Black, British 30 year old. As I already said Alfred met him in England. “Now, it’s time for you to get ready as well.” Henry yells from the other room. “Yeah, I just might need to do that. Thanks for reminding me” Eddy replies as he realizes he’s still in his pajamas. Eddy goes to his dressing room to get ready.  
“We have come here to honor the life of Alfred Pennyworth who was murdered last month. May Edward Garrison step up to talk about him.” the priest says. Eddy nods as he wipes yet another tear from his face. “You got this” the girl sitting next to him tells him. “Thanks Callie” he replies as he walks to the front. Eddy takes a deep breath as he stands in front of everyone, wiping a tear from his face. “Alfred was a great man. From being in the army to raising Bruce Wayne himself, who we now know was the last guardian of Gotham City, Batman. He was like a father to me, and Bruce. Ever since he took me in when I needed help, he’s treated me like his son, feeding me and making me a better man. We will all miss him. I don’t know what I’ll do without him. He was truly the best of us. Alfred will be missed” he says. Eddy walks back to his seat, wiping his tears. Callie hands him a tissue as he sits back down. “Thanks” he tells her. Eddy looks to his left to see Sofia, on her knees in front of Kamilla’s grave, crying, Eddy walks over to her, Callie following him. “I miss her too” he tells her. “Ever since our parents died, Kamilla made sure that I was ok before she checked on herself. It was me and her against the world. I can’t believe she’s gone.” Sofia says. “I bet she’s glad you’re ok. Alfred and Kamilla are watching over you guys from up there” Callie says, sitting next to Eddy, pointing to the sky. Eddy hugs Callie, “Thanks for coming” he says. “No problem, I’m glad I could be here, better than hearing Cisco rant about nerdy stuff” she replies. Eddy chuckles, Sofia and him look up to the sky. Gotham is safe again, thanks to Megavolt.  
THE END


End file.
